The last of us
by da mau5
Summary: Read it! and review please!


"We are the last of us" murmured Jake as he scanned the barren city on the top of the tallest building of this jungle of concrete and metal. He often wondered if he and Ann could ever get out but the bridges have collapsed and they both knew that boats could not be found or work. jake was often lonely when he went to find food and water he'd prefer if Ann could come with him but being the only living ten year old of in the city meant she had to stay home. Jake thought a lot in these scavenging hunts of food and water. He thought of life and survival but he always worried about Ann being "home" alone. " Us means a group or a couple and as far as we know we are we last ones" said Jake to himself and smiled a bit. He pushed his long black hair out of his eyes. His white skin made him stand out in the grey concrete. He was still atop the building when he heard a growl. He turned around and saw the Things. Their flesh rotting and teeth leaving. Their movements slowed and dragged as in someone was holding their hand and making them walk. They are as silent as the winter night. They smell of death and rotting meat. They have no heart yet they move. They have no living brain yet they think. Their eyes are white as cloud of the sky though not peaceful white but mad and insane white. Then they began to run. Fear struck Jake as they moved upon him. He took out a crowbar that he usually uses to break in buildings and homes. Jake held out the crowbar as if he was holding a sword and swung at the nearest Thing. It was hit in the stomach with the curved edge, when Jake pulled back, it pulled out flesh of the Thing and was blood poured out the gash the crowbar made like someone was pouring it out of a pitcher. It went all over jake and he fell to his knees, coughing and sputtering. The Things to the chance and moved upon him, but Jake was not going down without a fight. He got up and fought the Things with all his might but soon he faltered and his grip on the crowbar lessened. The crow bar fell to the floor and was pick up again by dead hands. The Thing held the crow bar and cracked it across Jakes head. The Thing continued to beat jake with the crowbar, screams and crack could be heard from a distance. Jake pushed himself of the ground and with a zombie like gait he back away from the Things,as he was backing away he tripped of the ledge of the building and down he fell.  
Ann heard a distant noise it sounded like a crash as someone landed on a several trash cans. fear and worry stuck Ann like a knife. She was so protective of her dear Jake. She instantly made assumptions. She crouched in fear and worry. Finally, She got up and ran towards the noise as fast as she could, Jake always commented to her that she could find her anywhere, right now that she prayed that he was right. She made many turns around the city but finally, finally she found her dear jake but his was condition was no ok. There he lay in an alleyway, his eyes closed and blood was all over the floor. it was coming from his legs, Jake himself was covered in sweat and blood. you could barely tell that he was alive for his chest faintly rose up and down. Ann screamed, that seemed to wake him up or maybe he was already awake but he had not the strength to lift his eyes but hearing Ann's voice seemed to wake him up. " Ann?", he rasped, "is that you?"  
"Yes", She tried to say in a soothing voice but it came out panicky. She could tell that the condition of Jake was not good and he could die. She ran over to him and checked his leg without moving it too much. for she could tell, The leg has been cut open and she could clearly see the bone and the flesh was gushing with blood. She quickly ripped of a sleeve of Jake shirt  
and pressed it against the wound but she did not have that long for she heard a moan and she turned around and saw ten maybe more Things. They came out of nowhere and their white eyes focused on Jake, on the blood on the floor and they moved closer. Ann, her fear turned to anger as she picked up a short pole from the ground and shouted " Stay back! If any of you even touch him and you will have your brain bashed out!" but the Things would not listen for the sense of hearing have gone deaf to the sounds of danger and all the Things wanted was flesh. One came close and Ann drew back her pole and slammed it against the skull of the Thing. It smashed and crushed the skull and entered the brain. The brain went flying everywhere and blood of the Thing went flying too, splattering against Ann and the other Things. The other Things realised that the fight was on and they all charged at her but all of them wanted the flesh of Jake. Ann fought for Jake as the Things, their arms outstretched to get that flesh. Ann smashed and crashed the Things but two got behind her and begin to tear at the flesh of the helpless and defenseless Jake, think of it as us eating a broken leg chicken raw. he screamed in pain as the broken teeth bit and tore at him. Ann came charging in with her metal pole and bashed the the attackers of Jake, but these were experienced Things they have been around since the beginning of this nightmare. They fought back and grabbed her wrist holding the metal pole but she too fought back to protect her dear Jake and she screamed in fury at them but this did not affect the Things and they roared their battle cry and battle was on. It only took two minutes and it went like this: Ann wrenched her arm free and twisted and broke the arm of one Thing but it showed no pain as the bone ripped through the skin of it arm. Ann took the chance and smashed the Things skull and she turned around and slammed the pole over the other Thing's head so hard that the pole broke!  
She rushed over to Jake, her dear dear Jake. She tried so hard to protect him but she had failed to do so. She cried and wept but soon she heard a grunt she turned and saw Jake move his mouth and say " Are you hurt?"  
She gasped and moved closer to him, hugging him and said " No, I'm fine"  
"Good, good" she heard him murmur.  
it was then that she realized that Jake was dying and that he had only a few moments left. She looked at him and saw him smile and say " Don't worry it will be ok"

"How can I not worry when your going to die?" cried Ann " Don't leave me!"

"Don't worry just get some rest and when you wake I will still be there"

"Ok" and she soon fell asleep.

Jake lay there for a while and looked at the sky, he could hear his Ann breathing and his own weak heart slowly dying, " we are the last of us" was his last words and his last thoughts were as he pulled his sweet Ann closer his last thoughts were:

Not a bad way to die, not a bad way to die at all.


End file.
